


The Trial of the Bounty Hunters

by darknesscoming



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, BAMF Cad Bane, BAMF Obi-Wan Kenobi, Bounty Hunters, Cad bane is a manipulative bastard, Enemies to Lovers, Flirting, Hurt Anakin Skywalker, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Hurt/Comfort, I LOVE THIS SHIP SOOO MUCH, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jedi, Jedi Code, Jedi Repressing Their Feelings, Jedi in danger, M/M, Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Rako Hardeen Arc (Star Wars: Clone Wars), Romance, Virginal Space Monk, and i love him, scorned Duros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darknesscoming/pseuds/darknesscoming
Summary: [2 month after Deception Arc ]With the disappearances of several Jedis Master the councils attempts a high-risk mission with the help of an unexpected allyObi Wan Kenobi is forced to team up with an old enemy, a notorious Bounty Hunters ,forcing the Jedi to deal with these past actions and conflicting feelings
Relationships: Cad Bane & Original Character(s), Cad Bane/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	The Trial of the Bounty Hunters

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy Hello there !
> 
> I'm finally sure enough of myself to post my own Kenobane fiction after read all of them , i ship them so much !  
> I wanted to thank ReaperDuckling for encouraging me , My wonderful and precious beta which also has its own Kenobane fictiont, the best i have ever read hehe
> 
> SO ,I hope you will like it
> 
> Let's go !!!

Anakin Skywalker walks through the long hallway of the Republic Judiciary Central Detention Center. Master Windu called him at dawn with terrible news: several Master Jedi have disappeared under strange circumstances . Anakin accused Grievous first, fully aware of the grievances that the separatist leader had towards the Jedi, but the clues does not coincide with his theory: their lightsabers had been left behind, and there was a red triangle painted with blood on the cockpit...

" Skywalker."

The young Jedi greets Master Windu with a short nod. The master is standing next to a clone commander in front of what would appears to be a high security cell.

" Master, what are we doing here? We should be out looking for our friends! "

" Calm down young Skywalker, we have a contact here who could help us. Unfortunately, I don't thinks you'll appreciate who it is. "

Mace's gaze drifts to the cell door. Anakin walks briskly towards it and, to his surprise, discovers the bounty hunter Cad Bane, tied up and under close surveillance by a clone soldier. The Jedi knight's eyes widen before he turns back to his colleague:

"You can't be serious, master! How can you believe that this criminal will help us, he is not trustworthy!"

"I know Skywalker, but Bane is the only person in the Galaxy who seems to possess answers to our questions"

"What do you mean? What could he possibly have said to convince you that? And how could he know anything about the missing Jedi masters?" Anakin asks, unconvinced.

Windu inhales deeply, looking tired, before turning towards the younger Jedi with a serious look on his face that calms the young knight into listening with great attention.

"A few days ago Master Yoda and I got a holo call from a Republican prison informing us that one of their prisoners wanted to speak to Obi Wan, urgently." Anakin frowns, concerned. "It was Bane. He's made several attempts to bribe the guards of the prison, in order to be able to communicate directly with us at the Jedi temple. We, naturally, declined his requests at first, since we don't have the time to follow the whims of some dangerous criminal."

Anakin seems more and more confused.

"What made you change your mind?"

"One of our contacts in prison informed us that Cad Bane had been beaten by other prisoners"

Skywalker turns his head towards the Duros. Upon closer inspection, he notices that Bane has various bruises on his neck, hands, and numerous injuries on his face. There's dried, orange blood visible on his pummeled fingers, and the prisoner seems nervous.

The words of master Windu brings him out of his contemplations:

"One of the guards found the same symbol as the one we discovered in the cockpit, on the scene of the crime where they gave Bane a beating."

"A red triangle painted with blood ..." Anakin murmurs. "So the people who kidnapped the Jedi masters are the same people who attacked Bane. But why? And where are these prisoners now?" He strokes his chin thoughtfully.

"They preferred to kill themselves rather than submit to our interrogation, making Cad Bane our last chance. We are running out of clues and time"

"Alright so let's bring him in for questioning!"

As the two Jedi enter the cell, Bane lifts his head and frowns in displeasure before looking down to the side.

"You're not the Jedi that I wanted."

"You will be satisfied, Bounty hunter." Anakin spits out the last words as he puts his hands on the interrogation table separating him from the Duro.

"What do you know about the Jedi kidnappings?" Mace asks.

Bane finally raises his face to the two Jedi, giving them a nasty smile before finally answering them:

"If you're here for my information, you'll have to accept my conditions."

Anakin grits his teeth, not surprised that the Duro is taking advantage of their distress to get what he wants.

"It doesn't work like that," he says, annoyed. "Do you really think that we'll just give you whatever you want that easily ?"

"If you're here asking for my help it must be because you're desperate."

Anakin hates his arrogance and his provocative smile.

"What do you want in return for your information?" Mace asks.

"Oh I'm not difficult. I'm just looking for a pardon by the Republic for my crimes and especially..." Bane regains his seriousness and his composure which characterizes him so well before continuing: "I want your protection."

Windu and Skywalker look each other over.

"We'll never forgive a Jedi killer, Bane" Anakin says with impatience. To his frustration, Mace seems to be taking the bounty hunter's requests seriously.

"Believe me Jedi, the information I have is well worth the price. But if the lives of your precious companions don't matter that much to you, then..." Bane drawls.

"Alright, tell us everything you know and we'll make sure you get what you want" Master Windu seems in a hurry, reminding Anakin that they don't have any other options. Asking the galaxy's most dangerous bounty hunter for help is their last and only resort: the information he possesses is far too important and the lives of several Jedi masters are at stake. The young Jedi knights' turmoil seems to rejoice the Duro, whose little smile was becoming more and more sinister with every passing second, displaying his fangs in a dark gazed grin.

Anakin refrains from putting his fist to Duro's face: saving his fellow Jedi is far more important than his personal grudge with Bane.

"At the start of my career I had the bad idea of working for a group of bounty hunters. They were a lousy sort, dangerous and feared by even the most gritty mercenary. In retrospect I admit to having underestimated them." Bane said. "The brutes who beat me up got paid by them, to settle my score.

Anakin shrugs, a small smile on his face

"So if I understand this correctly, you antagonized them in some way, and now they want your head, which is why you need our protection."

"I was given the opportunity to get double the credits, and as a young upstart, I couldn't afford to miss out on those kind of riches ." Bane sighs, "But now that I'm paying the consequences, what could be better than a Jedi to ensure my safety?"

Mace rolls his eyes

"Where can we find this group?"

"Difficult to say, they rarely stay in the same places for long... But I'm warning you in advance: they're a cruel, dishonest, crazy, untrustworthy sort."

"That's weird, Bane. They sound like the perfect friends for you!" Anakin jeer.

"Luckily, I know all of their manners, I know of their allies as well as the location of all of their old hideouts." Bane ignores Skywalker's remark.

"Luckily, indeed" Windu remarks thoughtfully, while stroking his chin.

"What do you have in mind, master?"

"We'll use Bane to infiltrate their organization."

"He'll betray us at the first opportunity! I'm telling you that it's too much of a risk, the whole deal smells like a trap!"

"It definitely does, Skywalker, but we're going to have to take that risk."

"Right."

And so the two force users come to a mutual, yet conflicted, understanding. Watching Bane's excitement over his release only makes the young man's anguish greater.

"Well," Mace says, directing his attention back to the duros. "with your cooperation we are going to carry out a rescue mission. This could be extremely dangerous, if we fail the consequences will be disastrous. Therefore, we're going to need the best Jedi that we can assemble: Skywalker are you up for it?"

"Always Master Windu. What other Jedi are available?"

Mace lowers his head, worried.

"This is the problem. With the current conflict we have stretched our forces thin, and deployed our best Jedi throughout the four corners of the galaxy. Some are already busy, commanding troops on the frontlines, but Quinlan or Obi Wan might be more easily reached."

At the mention of his master Anakin lost himself in his thoughts. Bane did not fail to notice this. He fixed the Jedi with his gaze in great interest.

Anakin hadn't seen Obi Wan for two months now, since the end of the undercover mission and the rescue of the Chancellor. The council had offered him another crucial mission in the outer rim, and Obi-Wan had flown with the 212th without as much as a goodbye. Anakin is beginning to suspect that his master was avoiding him. Something had broken between them, and inside of him. He was angry, with Obi Wan, with the council, and with himself. Having been betrayed by one of the most important people in his life darkens his heart, and haunts his nights. Memories keep surging through his mind: of his master being shot, falling from the top of a building, of his own helpless cry and the desperate tears in Ashoka's eyes. He remembers the immense fury and hatred that he'd felt towards the killer Rako Hardeen, as well as his burning desire for revenge. All of this had reached its climax when he felt the presence of his master through the force and discovered the secret plan of which he'd been kept from.

Anakin feels Bane's gaze on him. He looks up to face the Duros eyes. In them, he can detect a certain anger and a great ... suffering? In the end he's left uncertain: Bane hides his emotions well and the moment is so short lived that it leaves Anakin wondering if maybe he dreamt it.

"He betrayed you too, didn't he?" Bane finally drawls, making Anakin see red.

He loses his temper, pulling the Duros forward by the shirt to stare him down.

"Shut your mouth, bounty hunter!"

Mace puts his hand on the young man's shoulder to soothe him and pulls him back before addressing the bounty hunter himself:

"So Bane, do we have a deal?"

The Duros slumped heavily in the chair, crossing his arms and huffing dramatically before looking up.

"Deal " He responds finally.

Bane's eyes narrow, their intense glow surprising the younger Jedi. Anakin can tell from this look alone that he hasn't finished speaking just yet.

"Oh and one last thing... I want Kenobi."


End file.
